


Now Three

by seaofolives



Series: Baze & Chirrut Spring Collection [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Timeline, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Post-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: Love, love, love is a word so small. Let it fill up, up, up ‘til I can't see at all. I want to be blind, only my hands to guide me. Bring all of you inside me.





	Now Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fathers’ day and the prompt _cherry blossoms_ to be collated in a series of spring prompts called the _Baze & Chirrut Spring Collection_.

He sat surrounded by stillness, and a soft sort of darkness that reminded him of smooth velvet, like the ones they used to sell when the textile market had still been alive. When Jedha had still been alive. He sat with his back straight and his shoulders down, his hands turned upwards atop his folded knees, framing his crossed legs. 

He sat on the veranda overlooking the tea garden—one that was humble in size and variety but a luxury all the same for a safe house. He knew that this hiding place in some distant star system was only provided them as a means for the Alliance to protect their assets until the effects of Scarif’s mission blows over, but the garden hadn’t been necessary. The safe house didn’t need a garden to fulfill its function—so he received it as a gift. A chance to live a peaceful life, something the Empire had taken from them. It gave them something to do, and it gave him something to feel, to sense. The gentle life of the flowers that surrounded him, the tenacity of swaying leaves, the power and the light that came from visiting birds and anthophiles. 

He felt his shadow, and the warmth that lingered within, by the door behind him that led from their bedroom to the rest of the house, and he smiled. He felt his strength moving across the space more than he heard it, saw the light that he carried in a sea of darkness like a lamp in the hands of a wayfarer. In a way that only he could. 

Blind eyes peeled open; he turned towards one shoulder before the gentle tap came, a soft smile upon his lips. “What is it now, Baze Malbus?” he asked. 

“Shhh,” Baze said. He felt the board creak under his weight as he sat next to him. “Easy now. Careful,” he added. Baze twisted his entire form towards him, and instinctively, he raised his hands, feet falling to the raw earth below the strip of veranda to expand his balance. Something soft fell to rest upon the crook of his arms, and cried. His heart stopped. 

“Baze!” he gasped as Baze whispered shushes that may as well be meant for him or the writhing bundle in his arms. It quieted under Baze’s spell, even while he was still fixing his uncertain arms around it so that he didn’t drop it. When those guiding fingers had departed, he started to explore, left hand traveling across the fabric wrapping to search for the source of its light and he found it. Right there—a soft, but steady beating. Like a heart. He felt like laughing, felt the tears brimming in his eyes but stopped himself before he roused the little one from tender sleep. Instead, he raised it to his cheeks and brushed his first kiss upon its tiny, parted lips. 

“It’s a girl,” Baze said, and he almost cried when he buried his face on her strong chest and said, “Jyn!” She smelled of sweet cherry blossoms, and shined like starlight in his eyes. “I found her in the orphanage, laid in a box, crying.” Sadness filled Baze—he felt it in the inky darkness staining his light. “They could no longer take her…so I did. I brought her here.”

“You brought her home,” Chirrut said to him, smiling gently at the peaceful babe in his arms. She had hardly stirred since she was laid there except to breathe. She reminded him strangely of a cat. “What does she look like?”

“She looks like she has a pair of lungs that will keep us up at night,” Baze chuckled. “Her eyes are as bright as kyber crystals. And her smile will make you wish you could see.”

“What I cannot see with my eyes, I will see in the Force,” Chirrut said, full of faith. “Whose name shall we give her?”

“Since her eyes sparkle like kyber crystals, then she must be an Imwe,” Baze said. 

“But if she has lungs like a bellows, then she must surely be a Malbus,” he argued. 

“So what are you trying to say?” Baze laughed softly. 

“That whoever she is, she is ours,” Chirrut said, smiling. “Little Jyn belongs to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Now Three_](https://open.spotify.com/track/7eCEINm8BF0l9gtt0Tdzez) is a song by Vienna Teng from the album [_Dreaming Through the Noise_](https://open.spotify.com/album/5kVyHToNrqnaEYGYYK3gMr).


End file.
